Book Of Love
by ruuridolls
Summary: Sakuno was obsessing with this book called, "Book Of Love" until Ryoma got fed up.
1. The ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"Konnichi wa Sakuno!" Tomo greeted cheerfully.

"You look happy today Tomo-chan. What's new?" Sakuno asked her one and only best friend.

"My book says someone will confess to me today. And guess what?' she said excitedly.

"What?" Sakuno asked as if she's feeling the same emotions that Tomo-chan has.

"Horio-kun did!" Tomo looked really happy that Sakuno only smiled.

"I won't be using it so I'll just give it to you Sakuno-chan" Tomo smiled and took her book out of her bag and gave it to Sakuno.

"Are you sure? Arigatou gozaimasu Tomo-chan!" Sakuno smiled back.

"Why don't you try it now?" Tomo suggested.

"Okay then" Sakuno thought of a question in her mind. Something that she wants to ask that special somebody. Though it's a very simple one.

"Will Ryoma-kun call me by my name today?" Then she opened the book.

**PERHAPS.**

"What did you ask Sakuno?" Tomo asked curiously.

"Just some school matters..." She wasn't expecting this kind of answer. All she wants was a simple YES because Ryoma always call her by Ryuzaki and it kind of upset her. She put the book inside her bag since it's useless.

At the tennis court, Sakuno was passing by to check on Ryoma.

"Where could he be? She was busy looking for him that she didn't notice that a tennis ball was going her way. Getting nearer…

"SAKUNO!"

When she opened her eyes, she was at the infirmary. She saw Ryoma on the side table looking at her with tensed eyes.

"Ryoma-kun… W-what happened?" she stuttered.

"You weren't paying attention. You got hit by my ball. Gomen" He covered his face with his cap.

"No, no. Sorry for being careless"

"Just stay here and rest" With that said, he left.

RYOMA's POV

"Baka! Stop making me worry you little—"

END OF POV

* That's all for now folks. Sorry for cutting it short because I'm still a bit busy… Gomen ne :P** PLEASE GIVE SOME REVIEWS.**


	2. Jelly Sakuno

Sakuno went out of the infirmary ten minutes after Ryoma left. She was still in her bubbles and the bubbles won't pop until after another sign for her love came. She was just walking to and fro.

"Sakuno-chan! Are you okay? I heard from the sempais that you got hurt!" Tomo chan went up to meet Sakuno's pace.

"Huh? I'm perfectly fine Tomo-chan. Do you have a fever?" She touched Tomo's forehead but it wasn't hot.

"Baka! Your head!" Tomo almost shouted at her.

Sakuno took a mirror out of her bag and looked at her face in it.

"Oh… This?" Sakuno touched her bandage wrapped injury nonchalantly. She didn't know that 'Perhaps' can be this good.

"Can you not feel pain? Oh my gosh… What happened to our Sakuno! Someone please save her…" Tomo was a bit overreacting.

"Tomo aren't you happy that I'm fine? She just smiled.

"Of course I am but you're a human… you should feel at least a bit of pain" she said.

They started walking to nowhere. Just walking.

"I also heard that Ryoma carried you on his back. What can you say about this matter Sakuno-chan?" Tomo interviewed Sakuno like a real pro.

"R-really?" Sakuno can't imagine that she missed such an important scene in her life.

"Yup. He carried you all the way to the infirmary and-" Tomo stopped when she looked at Sakuno. She was looking straight into a direction. Tomo followed her gaze and saw Ryoma talking and smiling to a very beautiful girl.

"Ano… Tomo-chan… I think I'll just go home…" Sakuno's face dropped.

"Don't you want to talk to Ryoma-sama?" she asked.

"No. I feel dizzy… Thank you for being with me Tomo-chan. Ja ne" Sakuno said went out of the school. Tomo just look at her.

At home

Sakuno looked intensely at her book. She's been meaning to ask this questions since a while ago but Tomo might get suspicious about it. She would definitely ask her what's wrong.

"Is that person really important to Ryoma-kun?"

**DO YOU NOT BELIEVE IN FATE? **

"What? I don't get it! Who's fate?" Sakuno sighed and dared not to ask questions for the day. She can't hide it. She was jealous even though it's not right to be so she slept it all out.

* * *

* Thanks for the very first review It made me extremely happy. And thanks for the one who added our story to her list Domo Arigatou.


	3. Jelly Part 2

Number: 01625********

Message: Come to our tree spot now. I'll be waiting –R

"WHAT? Who sent this to you?" Tomo asked Sakuno but she was staring in disbelief that she didn't reply.

"Why would you think that Ryoma would send you something like t—?" Tomo stopped before Sakuno gets hurt again.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakuno got the text message and hurried to the tree where she always sees Ryoma. She saw Ryoma with the girl from yesterday again.

"Why is she here again?" She thought as she hid behind.

"What brings you here? Ryoma asked.

"You" the girl replied.

Then the two stared at each other. On the other hand, Sakuno was thinking on what she should do.

"I'll just leave so that no one will notice that I've been here" She said with tears forming her eyes. Unfortunately, luck didn't go with her so she tripped due to trembling knees. Ryoma and the girl looked at her shocked.

"Ooppss… I-I'm not eavesdropping! I… I was called by someone here but I think it ain't true so I'll be going… Ja ne…" She said nervously as she started to walk.

"Wait" Ryoma said.

"Ha-hai!" Sakuno turned around to look at his shirt. She couldn't look at him in the face.

"Did you hear something you shouldn't have?" He asked and Sakuno stiffened.

"H-h-huh? N-n-no…" She said.

Ryoma just covered his face with his cap just like what he always does.

"W-well then, I'll be going now…" She started.

"Wait! S—" Ryoma said with indecisiveness in his eyes but the girl sshhhh-ed him.

"No, he's not going to say something… Mata ne, Sakuno" The girl said and Sakuno left wondering how the girl knew her name. But the stabbing sensation in her heart was far more worse that she weighed it more than the question she formulated.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We'll definitely know who that girl is!" Tomo said with fire in her eyes.

"N-no… We don't need to… Ryoma-kun will get mad" Sakuno finally said after few minutes of thinking.

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Tomo smiled and took the Book of Love from Sakuno's bag.

"I knew you'd bring it!" Tomo made an evil smile.

To be continued…


	4. The stolen opportunity

"Is that girl important to Ryoma-sama?" Tomo asked.

**TRY ASKING AGAIN.**

"Is that girl important to Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

**MAYBE.**

"What? I can't believe this book!" Tomo protested but proceed in asking again.

"Is Ryoma in love with Sakuno?"

**STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS.**

Sakuno looked like she was about to cry so Tomo asked another question as quickly as she can.

"Is Ryoma in love with that girl?"

**OBVIOUSLY NOT.**

Of all the negative things that the book answered, there was a tiny hope that appeared for Sakuno.

"You're lighting up Sakuno-chan!" Tomo cheered her best friend.

"Maybe I'll go and ask him so that I won't be bothered anymore" Sakuno said with courage.

"That's the spirit!" Tomo was happy for Sakuno.

Sakuno took the book and started looking for Ryoma to confirm the thing that's been bothering her. Until she saw him drinking his favorite drink, Ponta in the Sakura tree.

"A-no… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno appeared out of nowhere that it shocked Ryoma.

"Ehgjh!" Ryoma coughed.

"Gomenasai Ryoma-kun… I didn't mean to interrupt you…but can I ask you a question?" She followed her plan: Apologize then head straight to the point.

"What is it?" He said while wiping his face.

"A-ano… Is that girl i-i-im-important to you?" She let it all out.

"That girl? Hmmm. She's my cousin." He replied as if he's giving a hint.

"Oh" Sakuno can't help but smile to herself and to Ryoma.

"Why?" He asked.

"Betsuni!" Sakuno smiled then turn around to tell the news to Tomo-chan.

"Chotto matte Ryuzaki-san" Ryoma said.

"Yes?" Sakuno looked really happy and Ryoma can tell it.

"I've got something to say…" He really is starting the conversation.

"Wait!" Sakuno took the book and quickly asked a question.

"Can I handle what will Ryoma say?"

**NOT TODAY.**

"Ryoma-kun… Sorry but I need to go somewhere immediately…Sumimasen" Sakuno ran after saying those things to him.

"Baka. Don't you want to hear what I'm going to say? It even took me a lot of courage to bring this up…" Ryoma thought.


	5. Panic!

"What will he ask? I feel stupid for leaving him without any ado. STUPID!" Sakuno hit her head with a slight force.

"There you are, Sakuno!" Momoshiro said.

"Sempai… Nani?" She asked but her heart was still thumping with excitement to what Ryoma will say when she meets him again.

"Have you seen Echizen? He's late for the practice of the regulars" Momoshiro wondered.

"I saw him awhile ago in the Sakura tree…" Sakuno trailed off.

"Hmm… Looks like he's about to do it… Hmm" Momoshiro whispered to himself.

"What is it sempai?" Sakuno asked.

"BET-SU-NI" Momoshiro teased and left her without any word.

* * *

At the Sakura tree

"Are you going to do it?" Momoshiro asked.

"I think she'd prefer reading her book than hear what I'm going to say" Ryoma didn't even bothered looking at him.

"Looks like our Echizen's mad, huh? Momoshiro said with a hint of laughter.

"Tch" Ryoma said in an annoyed tone and stood up.

"Echizen! Where are you going?" Momo asked.

"Just somewhere" Ryoma said.

* * *

After few hours... And at Sakuno's house, Sakuno was busy cooking past just for past time. Her grandmother was out for the day so she'll have to take in charge of the house for a while. The phone ring and Sakuno immediately took it.

"Sakuno, is everything all right there? Sorry if I'm out all of a sudden. Something came up but don't worry I asked Echizen to take care of you while I'm away" Sumire said.

"W-WHAT? B-but he is a boy grandmother…" Sakuno panicked.

"So? He's an Echizen. He won't do anything to you… Besides, you like him right? Oh. He'll be there in just a few…" Sumire said as if she just winked and as if Sakuno can see it.

"B-but!" Sakuno's heart was terribly racing.

"Ja ne Sakuno" Sumire hung up leaving Sakuno's heart in mess. She took her book and asked a question.

"If Ryoma continues what he's going to say, will it ruin our friend-relationship?"

**UNFORTUNATELY, YES.**

"Ugh! I'm in tatters. What should I do? I know! I'll just pretend to be sleepy after I open the door and sleep" Sakuno was startled when the doorbell rang.

"C-coming…" She started to walk.

Really slowly, she walked and walked towards the door. Buying some time she wished to trip and not let Ryoma say what he's going to say. She didn't want to end even the tiniest relationship Ryoma and she had. When she opened the door, she saw the one person she least expected.


	6. The Visitor

"Tomo-chan. You're here" Sakuno was relieved to see her best friend and not Ryoma. Now, what the hell happened? She doesn't want to see Ryoma now?

"Are you alright Sakuno? You look like you've seen a ghost" Tomo surveyed her face as she entered the house.

"No, it's nothing. What're you doing here at this hour Tomo-chan?" She asked and guides Tomo to sit.

"I just came here to borrow the book. Horio and I had a misunderstanding…" Tomo looked pretty serious but Sakuno was serious as well. She can't lose the book especially now that she doesn't know what to do.

"A-no…" Sakuno was trying to make up an alibi. "I l-left it at school Tomo-chan. G-Gomenasai" She bowed.

"Aww, crap. It's okay. I'll just have to solve this on my own" Tomo left after saying that and Sakuno felt guilty for lying to her best friend just because of a stupid book.

After few minutes, Sakuno was begun taking the trash outside. When she opens the door, she was shocked to see someone in the shadow.

"THIEEEEE—" She was about to throw the garbage on the 'thief' when she spotted that it wasn't moving. She went near it only to see Ryoma sitting while sleeping.

"Ryoma-kun… It's late at night, what're you doing here?" She whispered to the sleeping boy. But Ryoma didn't show any signs of waking up.

"Ryoma-kun…" She kneeled down and taps the prince to wake him up.

"Hmm… hmm?" Ryoma woke up and was embarrassed to be seen like that.

"Why are you here at this hour Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno seemed to relax because she has forgotten all about the book thingy.

"Sumire-sensei instructed me to take care of you while she was away" He yawned.

"If she did, then why didn't you knock or call me?" Sakuno questioned.

"I didn't want to disturb you. Don't mind me. I'm fine here" He said and turned away from her but he's still sitting.

"A-Ano Ryoma-kun, let's go inside. You're going to catch some cold here. Please" She pleads that no one, not even Ryoma can resist.

"Okay" Ryoma daren't to speak because he thinks that Sakuno wouldn't want it if he says what he's been meaning to say all this time.

Meanwhile, Sakuno prepared hot milk to cool Ryoma's cold body. It was really cold outside especially these days. She gave it to him and took out simple ingredients to make a soup. She noticed that Ryoma was looking at a red book. It was her book. The Book of Love. She hid it under the sofa which is where Ryoma was sitting and now he got it.

"Uh-oh" was the only words that escaped Sakuno's mouth as she whisper.

"Is this the book you were reading while we were in the Sakura tree?" He asked.

"H-hai!" Sakuno was getting nervous again.

"Hn" Ryoma said and put the book down on the table.

'So that's it? That's all? He's got nothing more to say?' Sakuno thought.

"Ano… Ryuzaki-san…" Ryoma started. Sakuno was heading towards him to give his soup.

"N-Nani R-r-r-Ryoma-kun?" Out of nervousness she dropped the soup she was carrying and got hurt because of it.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED… Again **

**Really sorry for the cliffhanger.. Especially to Tsubaki Hanazono. Ne, It's actually my midterm exams today and tomorrow. I'm just inserting time to write.. Gomen ne. Hontou. :(**


	7. Is this it?

Minna thank you for the reviews! It's fabulous ;)

* Had a new friend: Midnight Angel Sakura. Wonderful

* * *

"You're hand is bleeding, let's get you to the toilet" Ryoma assisted Sakuno. On the tone of his voice, he's obviously and undeniably **worried.**

"A-Ano… Gomen R-Ryoma-kun. Sorry for being bothersome" Sakuno was about to cry. She hates being a bother and she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Baka" He put some bubbles of the soap in Sakuno's nose. "You're not bothering me. I'm doing all of these on my own choice" He said gently. Sakuno was dumbfounded. This wasn't the type of Ryoma that would talk to her gently. Oftentimes, he just gives a minimal reply but now he's comforting her. And taking care of her. Sakuno held back her tears and let Ryoma fix her wound. Now that her wound has bandage, she didn't try to move it because it still hurts. It was a deep wound.

"Have you eaten something yet?" Ryoma asked while they sat down.

"I cooked pasta a while ago. Would you like some?" Sakuno asked.

"I'll go get them" Ryoma did all the work. Sakuno just told him what to do. He didn't want his beloved to get hurt again without him doing anything. It's past 1 in the morning and the two were still wide awake. Sakuno was staring blankly at her hand while Ryoma was just sitting on the sofa.

"Ryuzaki-san. I've been meaning to tell you this…" Ryoma started again.

"Wait! I'll just go to the toilet" Sakuno made an uneasy look to support her excuse.

'Again' Ryoma thought. He was getting impatient with all these running away thingy of Sakuno whenever he starts the conversation. Why would she be afraid if his intentions were good and clean?

As Sakuno went to the toilet, she secretly got the book in her other hand.

"Please bear with me, book. If I let Ryoma talk, would anything happen?"

**BIG CHANGE FOR A BETTER WORLD.**

"Really, who even created this book?" Sakuno said disappointedly.

There it was again, the stupidity of the book was being tolerated again by who knows who. Sakuno was irritated that she went out of the bathroom leaving the book behind. When she took her second step out of the toilet, she saw Ryoma in front of her.

"Now you can't escape" He grinned at her.

'Uh-oh. I left my book…' she thought. She looked really shocked that Ryoma only laughed at her.

"R-Ryoma-kun. What're you going to say?" Finally, Sakuno was ready to hear it. Even though she didn't know if she wants to hear it.

"You're blushing" He said in a deep voice. Is this really Ryoma?

"G-Gomenasai" Sakuno bowed down which had a 'cute' effect on Ryoma.

"You know, it doesn't matter. I don't think you want to hear it anyway" He acted like he looked sad. He was provoking her.

**SAKUNO'S POV**

"What have I done all this time? Ryoma's being kind to me and I've been shoving him away because of this book. What on earth have I done? He was being gentle and kind to me but I kept on running away.

**END OF POV**

"No, no. Please say it!" Sakuno said. She now wants to listen to Ryoma.

"Yada" Now, its Ryoma being stubborn. Sakuno pouted at him and he was trying not to laugh or even smile for Sakuno might misunderstand it and think that he's just playing games with her.

When Ryoma turned and look at her directly, she was trying to gasp for air because of the pressure she's feeling. She still believes that if he say it this time, it'll be the end her fairytale. On the other hand, she wants to hear it because she's been very unfair to Ryoma. He looked at her intently without blinking.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" His stare was making poor Sakuno conscious.

"H-hai!" She said with decisiveness in her tone and gesture.

_Ding Dong!_

The two stopped staring at each other and Sakuno stood up to get the door. It was her grandmother, Sumire. (The one who ruined their little moment)

"Why are you two still awake? You have classes tomorrow, right?" She asked as she mused around the love struck teenagers.

"Hai" The two said in unison.

"Escort Echizen to our guest room, he'll be staying for today. We can't let him go home at this hour. By the way Echizen, did you bring your things? Your uniform, toiletries and all?" Sumire said.

"Hn. I'll just get it. I left it outside" He went out to get his things.

"So, how was it? Did you have any progress at all?" Sumire whispered to Sakuno which made her blush even more.

"Obaa-chan!" She said and Ryoma went in with his bag.

"Go to sleep now guys" Sumire said.

Sakuno showed Ryoma his room and bid him good night. He nodded at her. And she went to her room as well.

**RYOMA'S POV**

"We're no through yet" He thought and made a smirk.

**END OF POV**

**SAKUNO'S POV**

"I'm saved again" She sighed. She was getting curious with what he has to say.

**END OF POV**

* * *

**I got to study now. Thanks for reading Minna :P :**


	8. Sakuno's POV alone

**Sakuno's POV**

The sun was shining brightly that it brought me to consciousness. When I opened my eyes, sense of panic aroused over me. My heart was pounding really fast.

"R-Ryoma-kun" I shivered as I said his name. He's on the other room. Ooohhh. I might take a peek later. Teehee.

"Sakuno! Time to wake up! Wake Ryoma up! I'm late so I'm going to leave now. Take care" I can hear grandma outside the door. Then I heard a dash and went out the door only to see that she was gone.

Yeah, it's time to wake up. Time to wake Ryoma up. Huh? Did I hear that right? I'll be the one to wake him up? Hmmm. I'll take a bath first.

After a few minutes….

DONE! After taking bath, I fixed my hair into a braid and went in front of Ryoma's room. I knocked gently but he doesn't seem to hear me so I went in.

"G-Good Morning R-Ryoma-kun" It looks like the words that I said was only a whisper. Well, I don't want to wake him up yet. I'll give myself five minutes. Just 5 to look at him while sleeping. _My only chance. _I took a step forward to look at him for just one last chance but I tripped all the way to the bed. Credits to me being a klutz. Ugh. What will he think I'm doing? Taking chances? PANIC!

But then he hugged me and said, "Ryuzaki, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world. Just say you love me" I felt my cheeks turned into red with what he said.

"A-Ano… R-R-Ryoma-K-Kun" He was still holding me. So I shake him a bit. Then he woke up.

"What's your answer?" He asked and let go. We both sit on the bed.

"H-huh?" I pretended not to hear. Act innocent Sakuno! I can do this.

"I've already said it" He was being stubborn.

"I…I" I can't continue what I'm saying because tears were flowing through my eyes.

"Hey! Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"N-no. I-I'm just happy… If you're l-lying now, this is the worst thing you've ever s-said to trick me" I can't help but stutter.

Ryoma hugged me until I stopped crying. It felt like he was comforting me even though he didn't say a word. He just stayed by my side.

"Don't worry, I'm never going to hurt you" His words were reassuring that I believed it.

"Go prepare now, I'll cook a breakfast for us" I said shyly but I didn't stutter. I guess I'm improving.

We look like we're newly wed couples. Teehee

After eating breakfast, we went to school together. I'm really happy.

**End of POV**


	9. She's back Again?

Ryoma and Sakuno were holding hands while walking down the streets. The gazes of the people looking at them were all fires of jealousy and envy. Sakuno was getting really shy because she's not used to be the center of attention.

"Sakuno… Is something bothering you?" Ryoma asked because Sakuno kept blushing and looking down.

"P-people are looking at us R-Ryoma-kun…" Ryoma tightened his grip on Sakuno's hand which made her blush even more.

"Don't mind them" He said as they walk. They were near the school when Ryoma spotted his cousin.

"What brings her here?" Ryoma thought to himself. He was getting nervous.

"Hi Sakuno-chan! And you too Ryoma-kun" She said as she met with them.

"O-Ohayou" Sakuno greeted her while Ryoma stared at her.

"Why are you here?" He looked pretty serious.

"I told you before already. It's because of you" She smiled and looked at Sakuno.

"Ohayou, I'm Risha. Let's get along" Her smile annoyed Sakuno a little. It looked like as if she was looking at someone who's a big joke.

"Can I talk to her for a while?" Ryoma said and Sakuno went inside the school. This shocked Ryoma because he was only referring for a few minutes and he was hoping that they will go inside the school **together.**

"What is it? I confessed to her already" He said.

"Nah, I'm just teasing you guys. So why didn't you tell her that I'm not your cousin? Eh?" Risha said.

"It was out of the topic already"

"Now it is" Risha insist.

"Because you came" He was being serious. He wants to go to where Sakuno was because he wants to know why she left so suddenly.

"I'll just keep on popping into your lives until you finally tell her who I am in your life" She said and left.

"Geez, what a troublemaker. Why is she making a big deal out of it?" Ryoma thought and went to the school.

**Sakuno's POV**

As I walk inside awhile ago, I really want to stay. I want to hear what they're going to talk about. I'm really curious. It's not wrong, right? I can ask him since we're together now. But I'm afraid that he might get mad at me.

"Sakuno-chan! What happened? Why do you keep on hitting your head like you're out of your mind?" Tomo approached me.

"Huh? Nothing. I'm fine" I sit on my chair and started getting my things out.

"So have you found out about the girl?" Tomo suddenly brought out the topic that it puzzled me. Is this coincidence? Risha popping out and Tomo-chan asking about her.

"She's Ryoma's cousin" She said without pausing. Thanks to the power of jealousy again, she can say anything without being shy.

"Wow! You didn't stutter, congrats!" Tomo-chan cheered.

**End of POV**

Ryoma dashed 'round the room and looked for Sakuno. As usual, he'll see her sitting in her chair but today was different. She kept on sighing. And in an instant, he knew what it meant.

"Sakuno!" Sakuno was startled to see Ryoma sitting beside her chair. He doesn't usually do this. Not until today.

"Y-Yes!" Her heart was pounding hard.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked.

"Because you were having a private talk and I didn't want to disturb you" She admits.

"And?" Ryoma was waiting for her to finally admit.

"I'm j-jealous" She did a position like she was taking a nap in her desk due to much embarrassment.

"Come here" Ryoma said while trying to get her to him. He wanted to hug her because she looks cute when she's jealous.

"Hey! No PDA allowed here! (Public Display of Affection) Tomo tried to tease them Sakuno looked more embarrassed with her being caught in the act.

"This is not PDA. I'm just showing her how love could be dangerous" He tried to tease as well.

"Mouuu" Sakuno smiled at last.

"Good, now you're fine. I love you" He said directly which made her heart beat into a mess. Tomo's eyes widened with shock with what she heard.

"I-Is t-this t-tr-true? Our prince can say something like that?" She smiled mockingly.

"And how can our loud-mouth express her love with Horio inside a supermarket?" Ryoma mocked her too.

Tomo looked at him with confused eyes. How did he know that? Tomo put her hand in her mouth when she remembered it. The prince was there while she gave a smack to Horio.

"I lost" Tomo smiled in defeat. Ryoma smiled back. And Sakuno was confused. Ryoma looked at her and told her that it was nothing special. Sakuno dropped the topic. And the day went by so fast. Ryoma walked Sakuno home. Both of them were really happy.

* * *

* The ending was a bit so-so… Ne, Sorry :" Thanks for the reviews and for liking my story. More power to you guys =))) -M.S


	10. Were they really?

**Title: Book of Love Author: Musume Sai**

**Chapter 10: Were they really?**

: What Ryoma said before did end their friendship relationship. But it started a new kind of relationship: Love.

_Both of them were really happy. Were they really?_

Ryoma and Sakuno were chatting in the internet after Ryoma got home.

RyomaE: Hey I've got to tell you something

RyuzakiSakuno: What is it?

RyomaE: I should've told you this awhile ago but sorry I forgot. It seems that when I'm with you, I tend to forget everything else.

RyuzakiSakuno: What will you say?

RyomaE: Risha's not my cousin.

RyuzakiSakuno: Then what is she?

RyomaE: She's a friend of mine when we I was still in U.S.

RyuzakiSakuno: Is that all?

RyomaE: Yes. You're the only girl I'll always love.

Sakuno was shock but not really. It's not much of a big deal but all this time she was wondering how she knew her name, how she stopped Ryoma to talk when they were at the Sakura tree and how she want to talk with Ryoma privately. After few minutes, Sakuno hasn't replied yet. She thought that Risha may be a threat.

RyomaE: Hey are you mad?

RyuzakiSakuno: ….

RyuzakiSakuno: No

RyomaE: Okay.

RyuzakiSakuno: K

RyuzakiSakuno has logged out.

After few minutes,

**Sakuno's POV**

I just realized, trust is important in relationship. So why am I being like this to Ryoma? I guess I should log back in.

**End of POV**

**Ryoma's POV**

Is telling the truth wrong? Or is it too late for me to tell her that?

**End of POV**

Sakuno has logged back in.

RyomaE has logged out.

"Now, what's his problem? Sakuno thought and signed out again. She turned off her laptop and sleep.

The next day, Ryoma and Sakuno weren't talking in the classroom. Ryoma sat in the front chair instead of his usual place. Sakuno entered the room a few minutes ago but Ryoma didn't even look at her. Tomo was wondering why those two kept on ignoring each other.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan. Did you have a fight?" She asked her best friend.

"I guess" Sakuno replied but was still looking at Ryoma. Tomo tried to think of something.

"I know! Why don't you apologize first? Knowing what our prince's attitude, let's just consider this as a truce" Tomo suggested.

"What? How?" Sakuno asked. And Tomo-chan whispered something to Sakuno.

"Isn't that embarrassing?" She panicked.

"Just do it!" Tomo commanded.

After few minutes, Sakuno tore a piece of paper from her scratch paper and draw a sad face with her highlighter. She traced the edges with her black ball pen and put a note on the lower part saying, "Ryoma-kun. Please don't get mad at me. I love you" She blushed as she read it. Tomo signaled her with a 'Go to Ryoma now' look. Sakuno first surveyed her classmates to see if they're minding their own business and won't notice when she talk to Ryoma. All of her classmates were busy talking to their seatmates so she's safe.

She then walked over in front of Ryoma and looked at him. Then she showed him the note straight in his face but with few inches apart. She only held it in her two hands for him to see. Their classmates started screaming and shouting.

"Ryoma, you're mature now! Woohoo" Horio said.

"What a couple!" Someone said then whistled the sound, 'Wootwooo'

"Ryoma's blushing! Look!" Someone said. Ryoma didn't look at any of them and Sakuno went back to her chair smiling. She wasn't expecting this kind of scene. She was embarrassed with what she had done. Tomo went near her and gave her a high-five. After the first subject, Ryoma went back to his chair. Tomo asked Sakuno to go to the toilet so she left her notebook in her desk. After going to the toilet, Sakuno went to her notebook and looked for the piece of paper she showed to Ryoma. When she scanned the pages, she saw an unusual white paper. It was torn as well and a smiley face was drawn in it. She looked at Ryoma and he smiled to her. Which means, they now made up. Without a single word, without anything but just a look, they can sense that everything was fine and nothing will destroy them. Even the biggest threat. Sakuno smiled back.

As for Risha, she just wanted to clear up her name. She doesn't want to be the third party when Ryuzaki knows about her and that Ryoma lied to her because he said that she's his cousin. She just wanted to clear everything. Even though it's not a major deal.

And as for the book of love, Sakuno gave it to her classmate, Satsuki thinking that a new love will develop for her friend. She learned that not everything is answerable by yes or no. No one can predict the future and that's what makes life perfect. Many surprises awaits you, you just have to wait.

**That should do it. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites and for messaging me back. Thanks for loving/liking my story. I appreciate it, really. I love you guys! =))**

**It sort of came out. I don't know why. Sorry for making a big deal out of Risha =)) I still love you guys. Hope you love me back. I mean the story **

**BTW!**

I'm currently planning about writing a new FF and I'm having a hard time deciding on which anime to choose.

I only have two choices for these are the only animes that picked my request. So please vote! Vote! I really need votes. Please! The Poll is on my profile.

It's been bugging my mind for quite some time now. So please understand.

I appreciate the alerts, reviews, and favorites list/alerts list. Thank you so much for reading my story

- M.S


End file.
